Character Approval/Famye Regina
~~~~ ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of the lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Her parents used to be counselors but soon fell in love and left the console. They still work to help the console and they often are away. Her parents often try to force her to join try to join the console but she wants to be a match-maker. Never got along with them, but she still loves them. Her parents often don't help her with needed stuff. Famye has 4 siblings, in order from oldest to youngest, Atlas, Barack, Sage, and Geraldine. Her dad, Arthgallo, is a phaser her mom is an enhancer. Her 3 older brothers are all phasers except Sage, who is a technopath. Famyes little sister, Geraldine, who didn't manifest yet but will be an enhancer. Sage and her had a closer bond because her parents hate both their abilities. Sage keeps being a technopath hidden Her parents had a list of bad abilities, they were a bit old fashion and judgy; * Pyrokinetic * Technopath * Shade (Her abilty) * Empath * Mesmer 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She can be rude and blunt, but mostly to her parents. She isn't close with her family but her sister Geraldine and her brother Sage. Famye wants to bend into the shadows often because of her parents (without trying to) making her feel like she doesn't belong. She often wears fancy clothes when she is alone because she likes to wear that stuff but is afraid of people judging her. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Famye has rose-gold hair and violet-blue eyes. Her skin is pale with light freckles on her face. Naturally thin pink-red lips. Short. Round nose and eyes. She always has a pained expiration in her eyes. Heart Shaped face. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Famye is good at comparing things and alchemy. Famye is also good at reading people and finding out secrets. She loves to sing and act but isn't very good at it. She is awful at making big choices and trusting others. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. ' '''B) No, they are ''not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Since another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want others to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themselves • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend''' ' • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf' ' • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient '• Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do '''not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved